


we walk alone to fate (for no one else will do so)

by MercurialComet



Series: A Hand of Fate Canon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Because is anyone's memory perfect, From Academic standards of course, Gen, Lowkey Philosophical and Idealistic, POV Alternating, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Entering Fate’s domain was weird. I’m not sure if it was the fact that it was hidden in the alley between a casino and a high-rise that I’m pretty sure contained a CEO’s office or the fact that nothing in their domain seemed to stick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm not dead. just really tired and doing some college stuff. i've been writing this on the side and may expand it more, so let me know if you enjoy it.

Entering Fate’s domain was weird. I’m not sure if it was the fact that it was hidden in the alley between a casino and a high-rise that I’m pretty sure contained a CEO’s office or the fact that nothing in their domain seemed to stick.

 

Dante stuck by me, his form flickering between normal and seraph, black and bronze hair, as if he was one, the other, both, neither. Looking around, I realized that small details of the room kept on shifting: black chairs into blue sofas, lamps turn to chandeliers. Nothing made sense and everything made sense at the same time, both a kaleidoscopic nightmare and a normal day in the city.

 

Both of us made our way through the waiting room area, sometimes having to change course because of the shifting furniture. When we made it past everything, the room shifted again, and we finally saw Fate in person.

 

Fate was hot, in a sense. Their face kept on shifting, becoming multiple people, multiple ethnicities, genders, hair colors, types, birthmarks. Sometimes I felt like looking away, other times I felt drawn into looking at their face. The throne they sat on kept changing, going from a royal red throne in books to a simple office chair, to a hanging hammock, to many other styles.

 

“I see you’ve arrived.” Fate said, their voice changing through the sentence. “I’m glad that this is one of the timelines in which you made it here.”

 

“ _ One  _ of the timelines?” Dante’s voice sounded like it was coming from my left, rather than where he was at my right. “Can’t you control them?”

 

“To an extent. One can only do so much Durante, even if they are a deity.” Fate’s arms crossed, the currently pale forearms suddenly gaining freckles on them. “Especially considering my restrictions with human interaction.”

 

“You mean the artifacts, right?” I spoke up, my voice sounding louder than I thought it did. “You have to act like what they influence you to do, to some extent, to say the least?”

 

Fate smirked. “Yes, in a rather roundabout way.” The room shifted into a beach setting for a few seconds before turning into a board room, like an office would have. “I have a few that both impact and control me. I’m pretty sure you know what they are?”

 

I opened my mouth to speak and Dante’s voice came out. “A golden die, a king piece, and a fountain pen, right?” 

 

“Yes, but do you know what they represent? If you don’t than you’re missing half the story, and who can win a game of chess with half of their pieces?” Fate reached out, hands creating a tv, computer, theatre, projector screen that showed the three artifacts.

 

“The Golden Die of Luck.” Fate’s voice, a deep baritone for now, rang out as the image zoomed in on the die. “A small vestige of chance. A reminder that even the most determined, with all of the right materials, can still be usurped by the luckiest. If this artifact alone influenced me, the world would fall into chaos, everyone either dead or dying due to some improbable astral event happening because of a random lucky, or unlucky, thought.”

 

“That definitely sounds bad. What about the pen?”

 

Fate’s face turned into a sour frown as the pen was put into focus. “The Pen of Destiny is the item I personally like the least. It governs predestination, the final result that a person will be, no matter how lucky they are or how determined they might be.” They look away for a bit, in what could’ve passed as shame if they were human. “I was forced to do so much because of that damn pen-”

 

“Well, we can’t let Legion have it-”

 

“We  _ won’t _ let Legion have it.” Dante and I looked at each other before the screen changed again, focussing on the chess piece.

 

“The King’s Determination is the most nebulous artifact. It represents determination, the ability to persevere.”

 

“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

 

“If only the King influenced me, the world would soon end up locked in a stalemate and starve itself to death. Different forces of will would end up in a continuous, grueling, and energy sapping tie. Determination is mostly a binary thing, and I don’t understand the strictness of it to safely relay it to the universe. It is my one flaw of divinity.” I had a weird feeling that Fate wasn’t lying about this. 

 

“So,” Dante looked like he was both pacing around the oak table of the boardroom and staying perfectly still in his seat, “how do we stop any of that from happening?”

 

“That’s the problem. I don’t know the specifics. I just know that it has to deal with those artifacts.” Fate steepled their fingers together, a clipped tone entering their voice.

 

“How? You can do so much, and literally choose people to fight for you-”

 

“I didn’t choose you.” All at once, it felt like the room turned sideways, upside down, some unnatural angle, and my stomach flipped.

 

Dante stood up in his chair, his seraph form glowing for a few more seconds in between his flickering being the only reason I knew he had actually wanted to be in it just in case things went left. “Who did? Who chose us and called us  _ fate touched _ ? Who had us be attacked by actual monsters? Who got Legion to start breathing down our necks?”

 

Fate sighed, the screen shifting to becoming a flatscreen on the wall before it turned off. “I can’t simply tell you, it’s something you have to see.” They held out their hands, one to both of us. “You may decline if you want to, but if you truly need to see how my champions, my direct influencers were picked, then this is something you truly cannot miss.”

 

Dante grabbed my hand before we both walked a bit away from Fate, the room expanding ever so slightly to fit us and our frantic whispers. “I don’t trust this, like at all.”

 

“I get that, but-”

 

“You want to see it.” He looked disappointed, angry, bewildered, Fate’s domain changing his face to match his emotions before he even could. I wondered if he saw the same on me, if my practiced poker face was crumbling down and showing my curiosity, my fear, my excitement. I brushed past those thoughts for right now as he continued speaking. “Destin. This is a bad idea, we have no idea what’s gonna happen behind that door.”

 

“We have no idea what we’re doing anyway, what’s the harm?” We locked eyes, his flickering in between brown and bronze, mine probably going through a kaleidoscope of color. He clearly didn’t want to go, he was terrified, already in over his head, and not wanting to go any deeper. 

 

“What’s the harm? Destin, we could die! No one would know where we are, we could be destroyed in a moment-” He cut himself off, probably not wanting to think of his own death. I didn’t blame him, I couldn’t when he sounded like this. “I just want a break. Is that too much to ask for?”

 

-

 

Destin’s face softened after I stopped talking. I’m not sure if Fate or Fate’s place had anything to do with it. I was glad either way. “Sure. Just stay here while I go figure this out.” He turned away from me, regularly changing in between the normal, bougie guy that I met a week ago to that otherworldly being, with cards floating around and swaying with his every move.

 

As he took Fate’s hand, the deity looked up at me, holding out the other one. I smiled and waved Fate off. “I’d like to keep an eye out over here, make sure things are alright.”

 

Fate’s head tilted, a weird look on a being that was literally changing everything every second, and nodded before a flash of bright light swept through the room.

 

When my sight returned, I saw that me and Fate were inside of a movie theater, with a view of Destin and a fountain.

 

“Ah, the Deitical Fountain. I remember that well.” Fate sat down next to me, a fancy dinner appearing in front of us. “You’re currently looking at the place of us deities. That’s where all of our ugly meetings happen.” Fate sighed as filet mignon appeared on a side table, reaching over and taking a forkful. “ They are rather boring if you can’t impact the world as much as others can,  but I guess they have their own source of entertainment.”

 

“I-” It feels weird watching a guy who I just met in a supernatural fight be in a literal other dimension while a deity gripes to me about board meetings. “I guess so?”

 

“But enough about me-” Fate’s face, one that seemed very lawyer-y, turned to face me, and I felt dread hit my senses. “Let’s talk about you.”

 

-

 

This ivory fountain called to me. Like, literally called to me. I felt an odd draw to the water, as if I needed to do something with it. As a test, I pulled out a card from the deck and threw it at the water, watching as it floated for a second or two before sinking into the clear blue liquid. 

 

I looked around to see if there was anything else in the area, maybe a path into a dangerous looking forest or a puzzle with a timer, but there was nothing. A white room, no doors, just this fountain in the middle and light music playing, like it was from a flute or a very high clarinet.

 

Going to the edge of the fountain, I looked down to see my reflection and nearly jumped in surprise as I saw myself reflected back, but oddly. Purple suit, tarot-esque cards flying around me like planets, multicolored eyes that flashed randomly. Glancing away before it weirded me out by the simple fact of it not being me, but also being me, I noticed the water rippling to the right of mostly-not-me. I reached out to touch the surface of the water, and when my fingers hit the surface, I felt a force behind my shoulder push me over the lip and into the water.

 

-

 

“What do you want?” I did not feel like being interrogated by the actual being made of fate, much less knowing that said being had an interest in me.

 

Fate placed their glass down on the table before answering. “Nothing too much, just some time to apologize.” 

 

“What.”

 

“I want to-” I waved my hand to cut the deity off.

 

“Yes, I get it, you want to apologize for how my life has gone-”

 

“You mean for all the people who-”

 

“Yes, all the people who at some point or other has walked out on me. Like Alex. Sabrina. Oliver. Mom  _ and  _ Grandmother. Probably Marcus. Eventually Destin.” My voice was unnecessarily rough for some reason. Why? I knew that people tend to grow into avoiding me like the plague. Why does it still hurt?

 

“It still hurts because this isn’t the right thing for you.” A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my funk, Fate on my right with a guilty look to the curtains on the side of the now-bedroom theater. “You do remember what I said about the artifacts earlier? About what they represent?”

 

“Luck, determination, and predestination, right?” I laughed this fake laugh I nailed a long time ago. “What does that have to do with my spiralling social contact?”

 

“Remember what I said about determination? About how it’s a mostly binary thing? Maybe you should try making it a bit more binary. Try starting with Destin.” 

 

“Are-” I stopped myself, making sure I wanted to even think about asking. “Are you trying to give me relationship advice?” I almost wish I died on the spot in the quiet that followed. That’d be an awkward tombstone: Here lies Durante Ambrose, death by divine embarrassment. 

 

Fate sighed, the facial wrinkles suddenly appearing adding onto the feeling of being judged by an elder. “I haven’t really thought about it like that, but I suppose so. Healthy relationships of all kinds are important if the person craves them.”

 

I bolted up, the lawn chair I was sitting in feeling like a bed of nails all of a sudden. “Woah, I don’t  _ crave _ Destin, holy shit. That makes me sound like a predator.”

 

Fate glanced at me, and for a second I felt like my whole life, even the parts I didn’t know yet, was as visible as me dancing under a bright neon sign. “But you do want a lasting friendship, don’t you?”

 

I paused. Do I? Do I even remember how to keep one? “I don’t know. I’ve kinda grown used to what I have now.” Wow, that sounds sad to say.

 

But isn’t it true? Isn’t always being second string, third fiddle, yesterday’s news draining? Am I not supposed to take constant failure as a sign of insanity and just fade into the background? 

 

“Just think about it Durante. In your worst case scenario, you can rest assured that I won’t hate you.” Fate’s face morphed into something that was probably supposed to be a smile, but looked more like a grimace.

 

That didn’t make me feel so much better. “Great. I’ll have one friend and it’ll literally be the personification of fate and time. Big whoop.” I held out my hand and looked back at the screen, Destin in some sort of forest. “Now toss me a soda.”


	2. redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when another strand of fate rewrites the story, things seem similar, but different forces are at play.

Entering Fate’s domain was weird. Destin wasn’t sure if it was the fact that it was hidden in the alley between a casino and a high-rise or the fact that nothing in their domain seemed to stick.

 

Dante stuck by him, the Middle-Eastern man’s form flickering between normal and seraph, black and platinum hair, as if he was one, the other, both, neither. Looking around, Destin realized that small details of the room kept on shifting: black chairs into blue sofas, lamps turn to chandeliers. Nothing made sense and everything made sense together, now, in the past, never, both a kaleidoscopic nightmare and a normal day in the city.

 

The two made their way through the waiting room area, sometimes having to change course because of the shifting furniture. When they made it past everything, actually nothing, the room shifted again, and they finally saw Fate in person.

 

Fate was hot, in a sense. That’s what Destin thought as he looked at them for the first time. Their face kept on shifting, becoming multiple people, multiple ethnicities, genders, hair colors, types, birthmarks. Sometimes he felt like looking away, other times it was like he was drawn into looking directly at their face. The throne they sat on kept changing, going from a royal red throne in books to a simple office chair, to a hanging hammock, to many other styles.

 

“I see you’ve arrived.” Fate said, their voice changing through the sentence. “I’m glad that this is one of the timelines in which you made it here.”

 

“I told you we would.” Dante’s voice sounded like it was coming from Destin’s left, rather than where he was at his right. “There are times where we don’t?”

 

“Not anymore. The possibilities of you not arriving are now naught, since you’re here.” Fate’s arms crossed, the currently pale forearms suddenly gaining freckles on them. “Either way, you’re here to talk about bigger things, aren’t you?”

 

“You mean Entropy and Order, right?” Destin spoke up, his voice sounding louder than normal. “You have to balance out the two?”

 

Fate smirked. “Yes, that is my job.” The room shifted into a beach setting for a few seconds before turning into a board room, like an office would have. “I was created to stop a civil war between the two most powerful. What else do you want to know?”

 

Destin opened his mouth to speak and Dante’s voice came out. “What caused you to be this arbiter?” 

 

“Ah, history.” Fate reached out, hands creating a tv, computer, theatre, projector screen that currently showed a blank image. “Entropy and Order-” Fate’s voice, a deep baritone for now, rang out as the screen changed, showing two different glowing auras, a multicolored mess and a simple patterned black and white, the two crashing in the center. “The first two deities to come into existence. The strongest forces to ever exist.”

 

“Let me guess. They fought”

 

Fate’s face turned into a sour frown as the screen went out of focus “Sadly, you’re correct. The war was long before the Earth was even a thought in my mind, the creation and destruction of many deities happening over thousands of years, eons aplenty, and many millenias” They look away for a bit, in what could’ve passed as shame if they were human. “I was forced to do so much, held hostage by my own birth-”

 

“Wait-”

 

“You told me you were created to stop this, a  _ ceasefire _ .” Dante cut off Destin as he spoke, confusion clear on his face.

 

“In the end, that’s what the decision was.” Fate acquiesced, “but I was one of the lucky deities who was born with the favor of both Entropy and Order. Having me be the mediary was an obvious choice.” 

 

“That makes sense.” Destin said, “It’s like how I had to break up fights between my siblings.”

 

“So,” Dante looked like he was both pacing around the oak table of the boardroom and staying perfectly still in his seat, “what does this have to do with the monsters we fought?”

 

“Dante-”

 

“Monsters? What monsters are you talking about Durante? I’ve heard about a few  _ incidents _ from others, but nothing about any aberrations.” Fate steepled their fingers together, a clipped tone entering their voice.

 

Dante blanched, taking a moment to compose himself before he spoke. “It was nothing, a  _ turba _ or two.”

 

“Ah.” Fate reached out, a legal pad and pen appearing in their hands. “I’m glad you were able to stay safe and defend yourselves. Nothing was different about this one, correct?”

 

“Well, Carson detected a bit of entropic energy off of it.”

 

Fate looked up in alarm, still writing on their tablet. “Oh dear, that is a mess. I do wish I had known about this earlier-” 

 

“Bullshit.” The hairs on the back of Destin’s neck stood up as practically smelled a wrongness to that sentence as if it was rotten meat. “You can do so much, as one of the deities that both Entropy and Order like, and as the only one that has any sort of power over them. You have so many eyes and ears, not to mention that you have your little group where you literally ask people to fight for you-”

 

Fate swiftly closed the tome they had been writing in, the loud crack startling the two humans, Destin quieting down at a look of fury on their face that quickly passed. “I don’t ask people to fight for me, I ask deities to help me keep up with any problems in the universe.” All at once, it felt like the room turned sideways, upside down, some unnatural angle, and his stomach flipped.

 

Dante stood up in his chair, his seraph form glowing for a few more seconds in between his flickering being the only reason he actually wanted to be in it just in case things became dangerous. “Fate, do you have any ideas about who had us be attacked by the  _ turba _ ? That’s all we’re here for.”

 

Fate sighed, the screen shifting to becoming a flatscreen on the wall before it turned off. “I can’t simply tell you, it’s one of my smaller rules.” They held out a hand towards Destin, pulsating with a silver energy. “You may decline if you want to, but if you truly need to see how everything works, then this is something you cannot miss.”

 

Destin looked at the hand doubtfully, a grimace on his face. “Why does it have to be me?”

 

“You have the better skillset to find what you need to find.” Fate explained, “To have more than one person where the records are is always a risky thing.”

 

Dante grabbed Destin’s hand before walking the two of them away from Fate, the room expanding ever so slightly to fit the two and their whispers. “Look, Fate’s a decent person. Just go, get what we need, and we can get out of here and talk with the others.”

 

“I get that, but-”

 

“You don’t trust them.” He looked disappointed, angry, bewildered, Fate’s domain changing his face to match his emotions before he even could. Destin wondered if the same was happening to him, if his practiced poker face was crumbling down and showcasing his curiosity, fear, and excitement like a spotlight. He brushed past those thoughts as Dante kept speaking. “Destin. This is a great idea, we have no idea what’s gonna happen if we don’t do this.”

 

“We have no idea what we’re doing anyway, what’s the harm? Why is it so risky for more than one person to be there?” The two locked eyes, Dante’s flickering in between brown and platinum, Destin’s going through a kaleidoscope of color. He clearly didn’t want to go, he was terrified, already in over his head, and not wanting to go any deeper, especially with Fate guiding the way. 

 

“What’s the harm? Destin, this is beyond us! We can’t be selfish! We don’t know who set that monster on us, that person is still out there somewhere and that’s a danger to the world-” Dante cut himself off and  Destin couldn’t blame him, not when his roommate sounded so worked up and distraught. “I just want to make sure we cover all of our bases. Leave no stone unturned. Is that too much to ask for?”

* * *

 

Destin’s face softened after Dante stopped talking, and the philosophy major  wasn’t sure if Fate or Fate’s place had anything to do with it. There was a long pause between the two before Destin stepped back, a blinking light hitting half of his face and covering the other half in shadows.

 

“Sure.” Destin said, “Just stay here while I go figure this out, grab whatever we need.” He turned away from Dante, regularly changing in between the normal, somewhat bougie guy that he knew as a roommate to that otherworldly being, with cards and dice floating around and swaying with Destin’s every move, the obvious anger in each and every step as he walked away, the twists in his hair fading into a strong, dark red. 

 

As he walked up to Fate, the two held a small conversation, Dante waiting for Destin to finish before he got closer to the two, plastering a smile onto his face. “Hey Destin, after this, we’re absolutely suckering everyone into watching a movie, right?”

 

Destin looked over, his eyes changing color as he activated his powers, hopefully thinking about the olive branch Dante was holding out- “Got it. Can’t wait for you to show me a Bollywood film like you’ve wanted to.” The two shared a smile before Destin grabbed Fate’s hand, a bright light filling the room before it faded away, Destin transported elsewhere.

 

After a few moments, Fate turned to face Dante, an eyebrow raised. “I realize that we haven’t had much time to talk.” 

 

“I-” Dante felt awkward, shifting from one foot to another. “I guess so?”

 

“Well-” Fate’s face, one that seemed very lawyer-y, turned to face Dante, and the man felt dread hit his stomach at the thought of any more conversation for some reason. “Let’s rectify that problem. What do you want to discuss?” 

 

“I don’t have anything on my mind right now. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Dante did not want to overstep his bounds, deciding to let Fate set the pace for the moment.

 

Fate placed their glass down on the table before answering. “Nothing much, just some time to apologize.” 

 

“What.”

 

“I want to apologize for how your acquaintance may have felt about our actions.” Fate sighed as they waved their hand, plates of food appearing in front of the two. “It is quite difficult to explain for someone who isn’t fully aware of the whispers of the universe.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Dante took a seat that randomly popped up. “You know, I just learned about a quote in class by Albert Einstein-”

 

“If you can’t explain it to a six year old, you don’t understand it yourself-” Fate smiled at the shock on Dante’s face, taking a sip of their drink. “Oh, Durante, I have been alive for many millennia and I have a pretty good memory.”

 

A long silence sat in the room as the two started eating the snacks conjured earlier, Dante awkwardly popping grapes in his mouth as he looked around the domain, lights flickering in and out all around them.

 

Dante’s curiosity peaked, pushing him to break the quiet. “So, why did you create the Legion?”

 

“Hmm. Excellent question.” Fate said, putting their utensils down as they thought about what to say. “I guess I created the Legion for two reasons. One was to help me be a more equitable and less partial arbiter between Entropy and Order.”

 

Dante raised an eyebrow, swallowing the food in his mouth before he spoke. “And the second?”

 

“The second was to be a little less lonely.” Fate said, “It takes a lot of work to be the arbiter of the universe. I don’t get to spend a lot of time socializing with others, and so one day I just called the current members of the Legion over and decided to get to know them better.” They smiled, freckles on their cheeks suddenly appearing to highlight the action.

 

“So, you aren’t socially anxious.” Dante said, twirling his fork in his hand.

 

“No, not anymore.” Fate nodded, “But I have seen that other members wanted a strong social connection as well, so I kept up with them. At this point, we’re practically a family.”

 

“How many people are there? In this family.”

 

“A good amount, some reincarnate and come back, some fade into existence, there’s even the odd combine or split every few years. In your case, well, this is the first Determination I’ve ever even attempted to contact.”

 

“Oh?” Dante’s voice rose in surprise, the man quickly coughing and clearing his throat. “Well, thank you, I’m flattered.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. You’re the first Determination to not be a complete numbskull-” Fate chuckled at their own words before pulling themselves back into order. “Sorry. That was rude. The last few Determinations before you, well, they were all insistent upon not even knowing that the Collective existed. Your curiosity about the world was a welcome change of pace.”

 

“I’m happy to be a breath of fresh air.” Dante said, distracted by his own thoughts. “Hopefully it's not too rude if I ask another question?”

 

Fate leaned forward, their plate already clean and utensils down, giving Dante their full attention. “There is no such thing as a bad question. Especially among family.”

 

Dante sighed, closing his eyes and steeling himself quickly before he spoke, the words falling out of his mouth. “You wouldn’t walk away from a person for no reason, right?”

 

“Oh no, absolutely not.” Fate looked somewhat sad, as if they had had this conversation before. “We don’t do any sort of ex-communication, it’s not efficient or helpful to anyone. The world relies on people working together, and so does the universe and the Collective.” Their eyes narrowed, Dante feeling them bore into his own and look at his past behind him, the whole story a movie projected onto a billboard with perfect clarity and surround sound. 

 

The arbiter coughed loudly, and Dante cane back to the present, Fate now standing next to him, barely taller than him. “Look, Durante, getting lost in the past is never a good idea.” A hand on Dante’s shoulder guided him out of his chair, Fate on his right as they walked away from the table, the dining room turning into a grand study, the two making their way to a desk. “Let’s talk about the now. Who is this ‘everyone else’ you’ve met? Not any dangerous people, right?”

 

“Oh no, absolutely not.” Dante laughed, a smile coming across his face as he sat down, the thought of anyone putting  _ Francis  _ and  _ dangerous _ next to each other a riot to him. “Carson’s great, I’m starting to know Destin better, and Oakley and Francis are decent people, if a bit strange.”

 

“Strange?” Fate smiled, a calming sight to Dante. “Explain that. Paint me a picture, how are they strange?”

 

“Well, Oakley never speaks, he can’t control his own power, but Francis helps him communicate. They- Francis used they/them pronouns when I last spoke to them- they’re able to just understand Oakley, especially when it comes to his handwriting.” Dante shuddered, remembering the note he had to practically decode. “I have no idea how they do it, but the two of them make a pretty good team.”

 

Fate hummed, obviously in thought. “So Oakley is the stranger of the two?”

 

“Oh absolutely not. Francis flies that flag proudly. They never seem to be worried about people not liking them, or if people look down at their actions.” Dante’s smile dimmed a bit, deflating as he reflected on what he just said.

 

Fate hummed thoughtfully, disappearing from the man’s vision as they went to a shelf behind him. “This Francis person sounds like both an inspiration and a vicious reminder to you.” They remarked, the sound of moving papers accompanying the nasally voice they now spoke in.

 

Dante frowned. “I wouldn’t call Francis a vicious reminder-”

 

“But they do what want to do, or should I say that-” Fate’s voice suddenly changed, the tone sounded somewhat similar to Francis’, “-you want what they have.”

 

Another long silence passed. There seemed to be a lot of these appearing in this conversation. Dante sighed and slumped down in his chair. “Does that make me a bad person?”

 

“No.” Fate leaned over the side of the desk so Dante could make eye contact with them. “You never want to harm them, you aren’t rude or disrespectful, and you value their presence and camaraderie. Jealousy is in everyone’s nature.”

 

“Even yours?”

 

Fate rolled their eyes. “Yes Durante, maybe even mine. Now, there’s a few things about our world you need to know more about-”

 

Dante sat up in an instant, curiosity gleaming in his eyes again. “More books?” 

 

Fate laughed, placing a few books onto the table, the Middle-Eastern man immediately grabbing one and scanning the cover. “Yes Durante, more books.”


End file.
